


I Make My Own Destiny

by ReawakenedClam (Jaira_Rambles)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F for Morro, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The others are mentioned I guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaira_Rambles/pseuds/ReawakenedClam
Summary: A small, childish part of him wants to cry. He's alone, in a dark cave, tired and cold and hungry and screw it he wants to go home. Wants to go back to the monastery, where Wu would hug him and give him food and help him.He never did.
Relationships: Morro & Sensei Wu (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I Make My Own Destiny

Feet were pounding against the stone stairs and the voice calling after him was practically drowned out by the wind rushing by his ears.

  
His heart thumped in his chest and he could feel his throat close up from the _shame_ and _humiliation_ from it all. It's not _fair_ \- he worked so hard, trained everyday for _years_ only for that stupid green gi to be torn from his grasp. He started at nothing- a filthy street rat digging through dumpsters for something resembling food to tame that painful ache in his gut. He worked and worked so hard from that and it just-

  
Destiny spat in his face. He hated it- he _hated_ destiny, _hated_ Wu for _lying to his face and leading him on like that_ -

  
The humiliation was mutilated into something he was more familiar with- hate.

_Hate hate hate hate-_

He hated this.

Hated destiny. Who decides his fate?

Nobody.

 _Nobody_ decides his fate. He _worked_ for this, he _deserved_ to finally reach his goal, but it seems he'll just have to work harder to _prove destiny wrong_.

_I make my own destiny._

He almost fell over from the speed he was going at- he knows Wu isn't following, the coward. The wind twisted beneath fingertips and kept him upright as he raced away from the monastery- from the one place he used to consider a home.

There are no footsteps following him.

 _Coward_.

He doesn't know how he'll do it- what could prove him as the green ninja? Save the world a few times? He recalled the numerous stories Wu had told him, of the Oni Masks, the Sword of Sanctuary, of Oni and Dragons and those beyond Ninjago.

The First Spinjitzu Master's tomb.

The Golden Weapons were wrong. Wu was wrong. _Fate_ was wrong.

He huffed a triumphant laugh when he reached the bottom, mind set. That's it. The tomb- nobody's ever found it before, he could- if he could find it, that could prove he's the one worthy of the green gi.

Of being worth _something_.

A goal in mind, but no idea how to find it. Whatever.

He had a few ideas of what to do. And he _will_ do this. He _can_ , because he's the Green Ninja.

Morro runs, and Wu never followed.

...o0o...

He's hungry.

It's a familiar feeling, yet foreign at the same time. Morro remembers searching around in trash cans, around alleyways, stealing from people for anything, even just a crumb to eat.

But he was spoiled, he realized. Years living with Wu, of having food in his stomach each day left him spoiled.

It's familiar yet foreign. A stabbing ache in his empty stomach as it tries to digest something that isnt there.

Food. He needs food.

Of course it's only been a few days since he last ate, he's gone longer before.

But that was before he became familiar with three meals a day.

It hurts and he needs food, _now_.

Another stabbing ache and Morro rakes a hand through his hair, cringing a bit at the oily feeling against his fingers. Whatever. He's dealt with worse before. That weird green streak was still there though, a little duller in color but far from disappearing anytime soon.

He spots a woman walk out of a market, bags of food in one hand and a small child following, hand linked with her other. He shoves away that voice in his head, that suspiciously sounds like that old man Wu, to not do it. _Screw you Wu, I'm hungry._

It's relatively easy. This skill was practically ingrained into his brain. He made it look like he was rushing somewhere important, purposefully bumping into the woman and spouting out a hasty apology. She had dropped some things, and he helped her pick them up.

She never did notice he had swiped a few things for himself, storing them in his jacket, and if she or the child did notice, he was long gone by then.

It wasn't much, but it should last a bit, Morro thinks, examining his prizes. An apple, some carrots, and a few pieces of candy which were likely for the kid.

He takes a bite of the apple, then another, and another and another and he has to remind himself to slow down and save it. His stomach isn't nearly satisfied, used to so much more, but he ignores it, instead stashing the stolen food in an old bag he had snatched in some alleyway.

He's still hungry, but he tells himself he was just spoiled from living with Wu. _Deal with it._

Morro slings the bag over his shoulder and keeps going.

...o0o...

 _I can't breathe_ \- A shuddering gasp, a shaky attempt to just simply breathe-

He collapses on the ground, the lamp he had brought having gone out long ago. It's dark and cold and he felt like his organs were trying to melt.

His lungs burned and he was pretty sure they were trying to invert themselves in an attempt to get breathable air in them. It was pitch black, he couldn't see his own hands in front of him, there were only white spots and stars flickering in and out of his sight. His head was swimming and his stomach hurt.

He'd found the tomb, obviously. And it only took him a year of searching, researching, starving and bleeding and _wanting to go home_ -

But he couldn't. There was no home to return to, he'd abandoned that place long ago.

A small, childish part of him wants to cry. He's alone, in a dark cave, tired and cold and hungry and _screw it he wants to go home_. Wants to go back to the monastery, where Wu would hug him and give him food and help him.

_I don't want to die here._

_I don't want to die._

_I don't-_

_Help-_

Morro bites back a whimper, trying to focus on getting his lungs to expand and just work but every breath feels like acid and hurts and- oh, the air here isn't- it's not good.

He tries pushing himself back to his feet, but his legs give out and he's left on the ground, just existing and trying to push back those childish thoughts. He's gotten this far, no way he's gonna die now.

He needs to get out though. The air here isn't safe to breathe- he squints and swears he can see a faint light a little further down- or is that another white spot?

But it's not fading or anything, so he takes that chance to clamber to his feet and move.

It- it _is_. It's _light_ and his heart jumps and is this a way _out_ -?

But he should have known, being so far down and so, so lost there's no way he'd get out so easily.

He comes face to face with a pool of lava.

No way out.

His heart drops into his gut and he collapses. His chest hurts.

He can't breathe.

Hands clawing at his shirt and shaky coughs racked through his body, and he hates how bony and gaunt his wrists had gotten. He can feel his ribs through the thin and worn fabric of his shirt, and he's pretty sure his face isn't much better.

Morro scoots over to a protruding rock, leaving against it as he tried- tried to...

What was he doing again?

He's cold and alone. But what was he doing?

He... doesn't know.

_I want to go home..._

_I want dad here..._

_I don't want to be alone..._

_It's scary..._

_Please..._

His vision blurs and Morro isn't sure if its from the pain, emotions, or what. He feels dumb and helpless and he hates feeling helpless.

_Wu lied._

_But I want him here._

Morro squeezes his eyes shut, throat closing up and his lungs no longer trying anymore. There's a bitter ache in his chest, and it isn't from the lack of air. He didn't know if he regretted all of this or what-

He regretted leaving, regretted not going back-

But he also didn't. That sting of betrayal flared up into a stab of pain and he remembers why he's there at all.

_I need to... need to go... keep... going..._

He never did open his eyes again.

...o0o...

Until he did.

He can't feel anything.

He's dead.

There's a plan- the Cursed Realm, release the Preeminent into Ninjago and cause havoc.

And he's the one in charge.

He's going to be of use. Worth something. So he agrees and then-

He sees that insufferable child wearing the green gi and he's hates him. Hates Wu, hates destiny or fate or whatever it's called, and he...

He just hates.

He hears screaming and crying and hates it.

He sees Wu again, now old and with- with four more students. _Did he just forget me? None of them seem to have heard of... He did. Just threw me under the rug as a mistake, a failure. Something to be forgotten._

_I'll make him remember- make all of them remember me. I won't be forgotten that easily._

The hate burns hot and he _loathes_ all of them. He hears Lloyd screaming and shouting and trying to regain control of his body, _but he wont have it._

He can feel all right.

He feels hatred.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was short lmao, I dunno what this is it's just something I whipped up at 1-2 AM :'D  
> All my words seem to go into roleplays now so I'm pretty rusty actually writing, but thanks for reading, I'd like to know what you think!


End file.
